La Ley y el Orden
by Luna de Acero
Summary: Levi es un niño mimado, que piensa que puede llevarse el mundo por delante, Eren es el cadete nuevo en el pueblo, y está aprendiendo las reglas del lugar, tendrá que exigirle disciplina al pelinegro ¿Aprenderá por fin, el pelinegro a respetar a las instituciones? Yaoi/Ereri/Leve Eruri/One Shot


Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose, no me olvidé de actualizar, estoy corrigiendo y trabajando sobre ello, prometo que hoy me pongo al día, un poco de paciencia, Onegai. Aquí viene otro one shot, muy wild. Será que podré tener reviews? Por favor, necesito saber si les ha gustado, besitos de miel de abejas...

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes AUN no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencia:** Yaoi explícito, R18, lean bajo su responsabilidad.

Nunca confié en la policía, todos en el pueblo sabíamos que eran más corruptos que los mismos ladrones. Para mí eran como figuras de cartón que andaban boyando de esquina en esquina buscando a quién molestar, a qué negocio sacarle una ventaja (siempre que entraban a algún lugar, el café, las donas, las gaseosas, todo era gratis para ellos), era el "pago" de la gente por su supuesta "protección". Y toda la gente oliendo sus traseros para "quedar bien". ¡Tch! Yo no, no los necesito, y realmente cada vez que me miran yo les devuelvo una mirada arrogante y de superioridad, después de todo están condenados a morir en el mismo puesto que tienen. Vidas mediocres, les llamo yo, sin aspiraciones, ni sueños, se conforman con vestir esos sosos uniformes creyendo que eso los hace intocables, pobres infelices.

Admito que soy un niño mimado, a mis 16 me doy todos los gustos posibles, mi madre es gerente del banco y gana muy buenas comisiones, además de la cuantiosa herencia de mi padre que ha muerto hace tanto que ya no recuerdo nada de él. Me aprovecho de mi mamá, lo sé, la pobre se siente culpable de no tener tiempo para mi crianza, pero al menos no anda aparentando algo que no soy. Soy egoísta, caprichoso, malhumorado, ¿y qué? Nadie me pide cuentas para rendir, por lo general soy algo prepotente, pero al menos sincero, por lo que, siempre con respeto, no suelo callarme las cosas, y eso siempre me termina acarreando problemas. Mis constantes diatribas con mis profesores y compañeros hicieron que terminara en la oficina del director muchísimas veces.

Al ser joven y tener dinero, en un pueblo tan pequeño como el nuestro, es normal que tenga a muchas chicas siguiéndome y pidiéndome una oportunidad, pero no me interesan. Una vez tuve sexo con una, creo que fue cuando me di cuenta que mis intereses estaban en los hombres. Y me sorprendió saber que el director Erwin también andaba por mis rumbos, a pesar de ser casado. Supongo que tantas veces que fui a su oficina hicieron que de las palabras pasáramos a los hechos rápidamente. Erwin es educado, culto y bastante simple, es atractivo, con su altura y sus ojos celestes, pero yo también tengo lo mío. Soy alérgico al sol, por lo que mi piel es bastante blanca y suave, ya que vivo poniéndome cremas, sufro mucho el calor, y parece que este verano va a ser especialmente insoportable.

Al director le gusta manosearme, y a pesar de que me pide que le haga orales, nunca hemos ido más lejos de eso, ya que la culpa lo consume. La verdad es que estoy bien así, además tiene un falo enorme y venoso, sinceramente no me entusiasma mucho pensar que tendría que alojar esa monstruosidad en mi pequeño cuerpo, por cierto solo mido 1,60 cms, sí, soy de complexión pequeña como mi madre. Por lo que me viene bien lo que hacemos, me da placer y yo a él, eso es todo. A veces se pone cursi con los besos y las palabras, entre nos, besa pésimamente, pero es divertido en cierta forma. Complacerlo hace que sea intocable en el colegio, pero tampoco soy de meterme en problemas, solo muchas discusiones, como ya expliqué antes. Pero créanme, ser el amante de turno del director tiene sus ventajas.

Ese día venía del colegio con un malhumor de los mil demonios, el estúpido viejo Pixis de Química me había puesto un 9 en mi examen, que estaba perfecto, con la excusa de que no había hecho las comprobaciones de las fórmulas. Era una treta, y me molestan las injusticias, me fastidian, y más cuando estas afectan mi desempeño académico. Supongo que cualquier otro estudiante estaría feliz, pero yo no, yo no estudio para sacarme nueves. Venía mascullando mi bronca cuando al cruzar la avenida me encontré con un panorama inusual.

Ahí estaba otra vez ese estúpido policía, bueno para nada. Dos autos habían chocado, y trataba de mantener una charla decente con los dos conductores que estaban muy molestos. Se echaban la culpa entre sí y discutían acaloradamente, mientras el bueno para nada que mencioné antes miraba aburrido lo que sucedía. Era un policía transferido, nada del otro mundo, venía de un pueblo cercano vaya a saber por qué. Se había vuelto el comentario de los últimos meses, como verán no pasa nada interesante en el pueblo como para que eso se convierta en un chisme. Como sea, las señoras andan mojando su ropa interior porque éste esperpento de un metro ochenta, tiene ojos verdes y sonrisa de propaganda de dentífricos, suficiente para hacerle creer que es el Adonis bajado del Olimpo. La situación de por si me irrita, no soy de meterme en asuntos ajenos, pero lo cierto es que estaba cabreado, y supongo que esta oportunidad se me servía en bandeja. Por lo que me acerqué y me quedé en primera fila (por mi altura, ¡tch!), junto a una pequeña multitud que cuchicheaba sobre el accidente de tráfico. Siendo un pueblo de medio millón de habitantes, todos criados a la antigua, este tipo de eventos era, cuando menos, extraño. Y el estúpido de azul no hacía nada, más que mirar cómo los dos hombres se gritaban y se ponían colorados, al punto que me parecía que en cualquier momento usarían los puños. Entonces harto de ver, cómo "nuestro valioso guardián", no hacía otra cosa más que mirar con aburrimiento, exploté.

Me acerqué decidido, y le toqué el hombro, imagino que mi cara reflejaba cómo me sentía, porque el tipo se giró y levantó una ceja, como preguntándose quien diantres era yo. Por supuesto, estaba dispuesto a bajarlo de su pedestal en un santiamén.

-: Escuche oficial… ¿cómo es su nombre?

-: Jeager.

-: Ok, escuche oficial Jaeger, ya que usted está aquí de cuerpo presente, ¿piensa quedarse de brazos cruzados mucho tiempo? – mi tono era visiblemente agresivo, y pronto sentí las voces de la gente alrededor aplacarse para mirarme – ¿No se supone que usted representa la ley y el orden? Pues aquí claramente no hay ninguna de las dos. Simplemente se queda allí parado como un espantapájaros, como un espectador más, en vez de intervenir, antes de que estas dos personas empiecen una pelea que incluya golpes. ¿Acaso no tiene el entrenamiento suficiente para hacerse cargo como corresponde?

De inmediato escuché a varios contener la respiración, incluso los conductores dejaron de gritarse para prestar atención a mis palabras. El policía frunció el ceño molesto y me respondió, no muy amablemente cabe decir.

-: ¿Quién rayos eres, enano?

-: Ah, bien, como no puede defender su postura quiere atacar a un simple estudiante con sus despectivas calificaciones, pero no vine a hablar de la altura que Dios me dio, sino de la falta de ética y responsabilidad que ha demostrado hasta ahora – la muchedumbre comenzó a cuchichear y me alegraba que estuvieran de mi lado, ya que eso me dio más coraje para continuar mi discurso – Cuando hizo el juramento a su profesión, no sé si estaba consciente de ello, pero usted juró proteger a los civiles, no pavonearse con su placa para ver cuantos suspiros arranca de las damas. Y principalmente debería estar cumpliendo con su deber como corresponde. Aquí nadie se atreve a decir las verdades de frente, pero lo cierto es que como representante de la justicia usted deja mucho que desear.

-: Circule ciudadano - me respondió con una vena hinchada del tamaño de un pepinillo en la frente.

-: Me retiro, no porque usted me lo pida, sino porque no vale la pena intentar hacerle entender a un funcionario público lo que él sabe perfectamente qué debería estar haciendo. Buenas tardes, oficial Jaeger – Me fui con la cabeza en alto, mientras el hombre volvía con los conductores y les hablaba con mayor autoridad, ¡tch! Ahora yo tengo que andar diciéndoles a los policías cómo deben hacer su trabajo, realmente es agotador.

-0-

Era un día en extremo caluroso, el termómetro del auto marcaba 36 grados centígrados a las tres de la tarde. El tacaño de Erwin no quería prender el aire acondicionado, pero yo me estaba derritiendo. ¡Tch! Maldito rubio estúpido. Estábamos con las ventanillas bajas, recorriendo esa parte del pueblo donde las calles se volvían de tierra y sólo había cultivos a los costados. Siempre era igual. Para no correr riesgos de ser descubiertos en la escuela, habíamos ideado una rutina. Erwin me esperaba a unas cuadras del establecimiento, me subía rápidamente a su auto y salíamos rápidamente hasta los confines del pueblo, a buscar un poco de privacidad. Era como fugarse, y esa pequeña cuota de adrenalina me venía bien.

Erwin estacionó a un costado, bajo la sombra de un árbol, me planté y le dije que si no ponía el aire acondicionado no iba a hacer nada de nada, por lo que tuvo que acceder. Levantó los vidrios con el comando central y prendió el aire acondicionado al máximo, yo igual había transpirado un poco y me sentía algo sucio, pero tampoco era como si estuviéramos en un hotel, era lo que había.

Tuve que aguantar un rato de sus malos besos, porque si no hay besos al rubio no le reacciona la parte inferior. Por supuesto aprovechó para toquetearme a su gusto, pero yo también lo disfrutaba así que no repliqué.

-: Vamos, hermosito – Odiaba ese apodo, pero a esas alturas estaba bastante caliente como para preocuparme por detalles mínimos – Sé bueno conmigo…

-: ¿El director quiere castigarme porque me he portado mal? – Le dije mirándolo maliciosamente.

-: Sabes que no te haría daño, hermoso mio…

¡Dios! ¡Qué frustrante! Erwin definitivamente no sabe leer el ambiente, ¡duh! Yo la verdad que siempre he fantaseado con alguien que fuera un poco más… mandón a la hora del sexo, pero el rubio era demasiado blando, como fuera, pasaría un buen rato igual.

Me agaché despacio, sin dejar de mirarlo, sé que eso lo enciende, desprendí su pantalón y con mi boca pesqué la lengüeta de la cremallera entre mis dientes para bajar el cierre sugestivamente.

-: ¡Levi! Buen chico… - decía y me magreaba el cabello como si yo fuera un maldito perro.

Saqué su enorme erección y comencé con ese trabajo bucal en el que ahora era un experto, punto para el director, al menos estaba aprendiendo cosas útiles. Recuerdo que las primeras veces lo raspé con mis dientes, luego le quedaba ardiendo por días, juro que no era a propósito, pero es que hay que ser bastante… flexible para albergar ese "termo" en mi boca. Erwin resoplaba y apretaba el asiento a los costados, mientras yo me deleitaba allá abajo.

Estábamos tan compenetrados en lo nuestro, que cuando sentimos unos golpecitos en la ventanilla del conductor, me levanté con tanta fuerza que le di un cabezazo al techo del auto. Me senté de inmediato en el asiento del copiloto mientras me sobaba en el lugar del golpe. Erwin estaba pálido, yo miré de reojo y vie el uniforme azul y por el espejo retrovisor la patrulla apostada varios metros atrás. Buena la habíamos hecho, el jodido uniformado nos iba a joder un buen rato. Erwin se acomodó la entrepierna rápidamente y bajó el vidrio.

-: O-oficial, bue-buenas tardes… - la voz de mi director temblaba como una gallina empollando huevos, y yo solo rodé los ojos con fastidio.

-: Miren nada más – dijo el oficial con voz firme, mientras se lo sentía masticar lo que sería un chicle o vaya uno a saber – Pero si es el director Erwin Smith – A Dios gracias que el rubio no se murió de un infarto ahí mismo – Y por lo que veo en compañía de un alumno del establecimiento…

Desde mi posición sólo veía el uniforme, y realmente no me atrevía a asomar la cabeza, no way, lo último que me faltaba es que supieran quien era yo, realmente que no quería quedar pegado a eso, para nada. Mejor me quedaba quietito y callado en mi lugar, que los adultos se las arreglaran.

-: Bueno, sí, lo es-estaba acercando a su casa – mintió el rubio.

-: No me diga, y mientras lo llevaba a su domicilio, ¿se perdió en el camino?

-: Estábamos con-conversando, verá, el muchacho tiene algunos problemas y so-solo lo aconsejaba.

-: Ajá. Veamos, con la cabeza hundida en su entrepierna, ¿le estaba dando concejos al joven?

Hubo unos instantes de silencio, en los que mi cara quedó roja como el culo de un mono mandril.

-: S-solo conversábamos, oficial – trató de mantener su postura Erwin.

-: Mire, vamos a ir por parte, primero y principal a su auto le falta la chapa patente, de hecho me estaba acercando para pedírsela, en segunda instancia usted estaba con un alumno manteniendo actividad sexual dentro del vehículo de su propiedad, en una zona remota y alejada de la ciudad. Hágase responsable de sus actos, señor Smith.

Miré a Erwin con furia y le susurré entre dientes:

-: ¿No ves que quiere dinero? Sólo dale lo que te pida y ya.

-: Bueno, hablando se entiende la gente – trató de sonar cordial el rubio – Mire oficial, nadie quiere problemas aquí, ¿verdad? No queremos darle trabajo, lamentamos haberlo molestado, pero lo cierto es que estamos algo… apurados y… em… bueno – Erwin sacó su gorda billetera y la abrió mostrando cuantiosos billetes verdes de cien dólares - ¿No cree que sería mejor que evitáramos problemas innecesarios? ¿Podemos llegar a un acuerdo?

El policía sacó su libreta del bolsillo de atrás de su pantalón y comenzó a anotar, mientras hablaba en voz baja.

-: Infracción de tránsito por circular sin patente, actividad sexual con un menor, intento de soborno – luego carraspeó y le habló con tono normal - ¿Quiere agregar algo más a la lista, señor?

-: Por favor, oficial – la vos desesperada del rubio me supo mal, empecé a hiperventilar, que buena suerte la mía, cachado por un policía, y encima de esos que son honestos.

Al fin el policía se agachó para apoyarse en la ventanilla abierta y miró hacia mi.

-: Joven… - me llamó, pero yo me hice el sordo - ¡Joven! – dijo más fuerte, yo me giré intentado que se me bajara un poco el color de la cara, y cuando vi de quien se trataba me quedé duro – Oh, pero miren nada más de quien se trata – el oficial se sacó sus lentes de sol obscuros y aparecieron sus dos enormes ojos verdes, mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro – Jovencito, ¿sería tan amable de mostrarme su identificación?

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¿Justo él?

-: No la traje – respondí escuetamente.

-: Voy a pedirles a ambos que desciendan, por favor.

Erwin suspiró, mientras veía su cara de preocupación, tuvimos que obedecer.

-: Bien, su nombre y edad – me pidió apuntando en la libreta.

-: Levi… 16 años…

-: ¿Levi, qué?

-: A-ackerman.

-: Oh, así que usted es el famoso hijo de la gerenta Ackerman del Banco Columbos.

¡Mierda, mierda y mierda de nuevo! No le respondí.

-: Muy bien, por si no lo saben según la ley 24.323, inciso 8vo, complemento C, está prohibido mantener actividad sexual con menores de 16 años, eso se llama estupro, señores, por lo cual ustedes infringieron la ley. Van a tener que acompañarme a la estación.

-: ¡No! – dije asustado, como si fuera posible que las cosas cambiaran. El oficial me miró fijamente.

-: Se lo suplico oficial, tengo esposa e hijos – Habló Erwin mientras lloraba como un mocoso – Esto afectaría mi reputación, mi profesión, sería el fin, se lo suplico... No me haga esto, mire tengo muchos conocidos contactos, lo que sea que necesite, le ayudaré a conseguirlo, pero por favor.

-: Bueno, señor Smith, lo hubiera pensado antes de involucrarse con este… joven.

De sólo imaginar la cara de mi madre al enterarse de esto, yo sentía que se me bajaba la presión

-: Vamos, oficial – dije apelando a la última esperanza – No sea rencoroso, ¿realmente no existe otra solución?

Me dio escalofríos la mirada que me dedicó mientras masticaba su chicle tranquilamente.

-: Bueno, tal vez… si los hubiera encontrado hace un mes, yo con seguridad me hubiera dejado sobornar. Pero resulta que hace unas semanas atrás, un ciudadano me dio un discurso muy nutrido de las cualidades de un funcionario público, y supongo que desde entonces me he vuelto muy responsable con mi trabajo. De manera que no existe alternativa, como representante de la ley, haré que ésta se cumpla, y ustedes aprenderán una valiosa lección de cómo ser ejemplo de ciudadanos. Cierre el auto señor Smith y usted joven, dese la vuelta.

Me giré y sentí el clac, sumado a la sensación de los grilletes de unas relucientes esposas que aprisionaron mis muñecas por detrás de mi espalda. Luego siguió Erwin. Nos hizo sentar en la parte de atrás de la patrulla y partió. El camino fue todo silencio, mientras de vez en cuando el oficial me miraba por el espejo retrovisor con una cara de victoria pintada en su rostro.

Llegamos a la estación y grande sería nuestra sorpresa al ver que no había absolutamente nadie allí.

-: La mayoría de mis compañeros se fueron a una capacitación en el pueblo vecino, y hay tres de vacaciones, de manera que yo estoy solo a cargo de la estación y mi compañero Mike que está patrullando, hasta esta noche que todos regresan – explicó escuetamente - Así que les pido máxima colaboración, mientras redacto el informe de ustedes.

Nos guió a las celdas, abrió con sus llaves y metió a Erwin, sacándole las esposas y cerrando nuevamente.

-: A ti te pondré en otro lugar – me dijo mirándome con aires de superioridad - ¿Quién sabe lo que podrían llegar a hacer si los dejo juntos? Mejor no correr riesgos.

-: ¡Oficial! – dijo Erwin con los ojos acuosos y aferrándose a los barrotes.

-: Tiene derecho a permanecer callado – le habló con autoridad el ojiverde – Tendrá derecho a un abogado y una llamada, pero más tarde, ahora como le dije redactaré los informes de la infracción, y las contravenciones. Tú, vienes conmigo – me dijo tomándome rudamente del brazo y arrastrándome con él.

Entramos a una especie de despacho y me obligó a sentarme en una silla frente a su escritorio. Puso seguro en la puerta y se sacó la gorra para sacudir su cabellera castaña. Luego tomó su celular y marcó un número.

-: Hey, ¿todo bien? Sí, estoy en la estación, escucha tengo visita sanitaria, así que ya sabes. Por supuesto, así está bien, ja, ja, ja… nos vemos, Mike – y cortó.

Al parecer estaba hablando con su compañero. ¿Qué significaba "visita sanitaria"?

-: Muy bien, veamos – dijo juntando sus manos, mientras me fulminaba con la mirada - ¿No eras tú el que se pavoneó y se llenó la boca hablando sobre los deberes de un oficial?

-: Lo siento – dije cediendo, aunque tuviera un orgullo más grande que el planeta entero, no abandonaba la esperanza de hacerlo desistir, haría lo que fuera con tal que no se lo contara a nadie.

-: Tarde para arrepentimientos, Levi – mi nombre bailó en su boca y me pareció a mí, ¿o este tipo me estaba coqueteando? – Vamos a dejar en claro algunas cosas, en primer lugar yo soy la autoridad aquí, así que no pestañearás, ni respirarás si no es bajo mi consentimiento, ¿está claro?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-: Tu madre va a estar tan decepcionada de ti, imagínate cuando se entere que su preciado mocoso del infierno estaba jugando con el director de su colegio… Será digno de ver… Me pregunto, ¿por qué un bonito joven como tú estaba con un hombre casado?

Me sentía tan impotente, tan humillado, que prefería morir a seguir escuchando su sermón.

-: ¿Te gusta portarte mal, Levi? Pues, ¿qué opinas de una lección para que aprendas que lo que hacías era algo malo? Tendré que darte un castigo ejemplar.

Mis ojos se abrieron grandes, cuando el oficial se puso de pie, caminó hasta quedarse de pie frente de mi y asentó su trasero en el escritorio, en esa postura, yo sentado, mi cabeza quedaba justo a la altura de su entrepierna. ¿Sería posible? No, no lo creo.

-: Vamos, no te hagas el tímido ahora, muéstrame qué tienes de especial como para lograr que un hombre, con la posición de Erwin, arriesgara todo. Vamos…

Cuando iba a preguntar a qué se refería, abrió su cinturón con esposas, gas pimienta, la funda con la pistola y otras cosas, para dejarlo a un costado, y finalmente lo vi desabrocharse el pantalón.

-: Esto es simple, Levi, o colaboras, o redacto el informe… ¿qué eliges?

Agaché la cabeza y me incliné hacia adelante, el oficial sacó su falo, que gracias a Dios no era tan enorme como el de Erwin, así que sería mucho más fácil para mi encargarme de eso. Me acerqué, tenía un poco de olor a transpiración de hombre, esos uniformes se veían calurosos, y supuse que habría estado guardado todo el día. Pero tampoco le podía pedir que fuera a lavárselo. Inspiré profundo y comencé a lamerlo con suavidad. Era más obscuro que el de Erwin, y no es que yo conociera muchos falos, de hecho era la segunda vez que hacía esto con alguien diferente.

-: No juegues… - me dijo con fastidio y tomándome de la mandíbula – Abre tu boca y haz bien tu trabajo, vamos.

Obedecí y comencé a succionarlo tratando de que fuera lo más placentero posible para el tipo. Evidentemente era así porque comenzó a endurecerse. Pero mientras más lo probaba y lo sentía entrar en mi boca, no pude evitar que sus suspiros pesados y esa mirada que me dedicaba de completa lascivia hicieran mella en mí. Sometido a su autoridad, con las esposas puestas, era como una especie de retorcida fantasía. Me tomó bruscamente de los cabellos y se empezó a empujar profundo en mí. Yo no tenía muchos reflejos de vómito, después de tanta práctica con el director, de manera que lo albergaba bastante bien, pero de todas formas me hacía toser por momentos, y me sofocaba cuando mi nariz chocaba casi con su ombligo.

-: Al final… ah, ah… - me decía entre resoplidos – Resultaste ser una linda zorrita…

Perdí la noción del tiempo, mi entrepierna dolía, quería tocarme pero era imposible. Me bombeaba la boca sin miramientos, y pronto algunas lágrimas se me salieron por la sofocación. Luego con un gruñido ronco se derramó en mi boca.

-: No lo tragues – me ordenó, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en mi rostro, abandonó mi boca – abre… - me dijo con esa voz de mando tan masculina, miró dentro de mi boca para estar seguro que yo aún tenía su esencia sobre mi lengua – Eso es, ahora trágalo – Dijo poniendo un gran mano sobre mis labios obligando a cerrar mis fauces. Obedecí – Abre de nuevo… Buen chico… ¿Te gustó mi sabor? ¿Fue agradable para ti, zorra?

Asentí varias veces, mientras intentaba dominar mi respiración irregular. Se arregló el pantalón y acto seguido se quitó la parte de arriba de su uniforme, ¿acaso seguiría adelante? ¿No había sido suficiente? Pero me quedé algo embobado cuando vi su torso firme, levemente bronceado y con su musculatura marcada. ¿Quién diría que ese horrible uniforme guardaba semejante belleza?

-: Mira nada más… perra caliente… - dijo mientras con uno de sus borcegos apretaba en mi hombría, me dolía bastante a esas alturas - ¿Te pusiste duro sólo con chupármela? – Esa frase hizo que me ruborizara por completo. Entonces me tomó con brusquedad de un brazo y me obligó a doblarme sobre el escritorio, quedé con el pecho pegado a la madera. Me desprendió el pantalón y luego apretando mi nuca para que no me moviera me bajó los pantalones de un solo tirón.

-: ¡Aaarrggh! – semi grité por la sorpresa, ¿acaso pensaba llevarlo hasta el final? – Espera…

-: ¿Te dí permiso para hablar? – Su voz me dominaba por completo – No vuelvas a abrir el hocico si yo no te autorizo, ¿has entendido? – Me quedé quieto por toda respuesta – Mira nada más qué bonito culo – dijo acariciándome con rudeza, sus manos estaban algo callosas, pero para ser sincero me gustó eso, aunque me sentía algo expuesto – Tienes piernas lindas, piernas de mujer… Pero dije que iba a darte una lección, ¿cierto? Entonces eso haré.

Su mano se estampó estrepitosamente contra mi carne, tomándome por sorpresa y lancé un chillido.

-: ¡Cállate! – Me ordenó con fiereza – Vas a aprender a respetar un uniforme, mocoso altanero – Luego vino una seguidilla de palmadas fuertes, que con seguridad dejarían rojo mi trasero, los golpes hacía que me estremeciera hasta el estómago, realmente ese tipo era rudo, y yo me excitaba cada vez más. Estuvo más de diez minutos chocando su palma con fuerza alternando los lados, dolía, cada vez que estampaba sus dedos sentía que podía ver estrellas, pero a la vez me gustaba. Acariciaba con suavidad, luego abofeteaba mis glúteos y así me estuvo dando sin piedad. Yo quería llorar, quería reír, pero principalmente quería venirme de una buena vez. Luego me obligó a sentarme en el escritorio, me escocían mis cuartos traseros y el frío de la madera me estremeció un poco.

Desabrochó mi camisa con lentitud sin dejar de mirarme fijamente, yo temblaba un poco y agachaba la cabeza.

-: Mira que hermoso cuerpo tienes – dijo una vez que mi pecho estuvo a su alcance, me acariciaba con fuerza, casi como arañándome – Tus pezones son lindos… - Acercó su boca y me los mordisqueó un buen rato, mi erección me golpeaba el estómago bajo y yo me removía, resoplando. No quería que se detuviera, hasta que empezó a morder. A esas alturas mi cabeza estaba tan contaminada de todas las sensaciones que venía experimentando, que sinceramente no me importaba nada, sólo que no se detuviera.

Después de cansarse de morder mis pezones, comenzó a descender, hasta quedar de rodillas frente a mí, me abrió las piernas bruscamente y tomó mi erección para succionarla con fuerza. Yo tiritaba como un cachorro recién nacido, mientras el oficial acariciaba mis piernas con suavidad, encendiendo todas mis terminales nerviosas.

-: No te vengas en mi boca o realmente me pondré bruto contigo – me advirtió, yo no podía controlarme, prácticamente su boca me estaba ordeñando y sentía que se me crispaba la columna con cada arremetida.

-: Ya… ah, ah… no… aaaah, ah… no pue… ah, ah… ¡No puedo! – le dije desesperado, mientras contraía los dedos de mis pies, realmente ya no podía soportarlo más.

-: No te corras… - volvió a exigirme, me mordí los labios y eché la cabeza atrás, realmente ya no podía aguantar más. Me vine estrepitosamente y en gran cantidad, mientras mi cuerpo se convulsionaba ante las oleadas de satisfacción.

-: Maldita, zorra – dijo el oficial poniéndose de pie y zamarreándome del cabello – Realmente que no puedes seguir una jodida orden – Me besó apasionadamente, sentía su sabor tan particular mezclado con mi esencia, y lejos de resultarme repulsivo hizo que me relamiera, se semi sonrió mientras su mirada de obscurecía. Me bajó de un empujón y tuvo que sostenerme porque casi me voy al piso, no tenía mucha fuerza en las piernas.

Volvió a dejarme sobre el escritorio, con el pecho sobre la madera y comenzó una descarga de severos golpes en mis pompas, esta vez mucho más fuerte que la anterior y más seguidas. Chillaba a cada impacto y me tiró de los cabellos.

-: ¡Cállate perra escandalosa!

Luego me soltó y me dejó un rato ahí, mientras yo trataba, en vano, de regular mi respiración agitada. Lo escuché remover un casillero y volvió con la cachiporra negra corta, la golpeaba en su palma abierta, y ese ruido me inquietó ¿Qué iba a hacer con esa cosa? Si llegaba a pegarme con eso iba a terminar en el hospital, era seguro.

-: Mójalos – dijo metiendo dos de sus dedos en mi boca, obedecí de inmediato, entonces escupió sobre mi anillada entrada y empujó uno de sus dedos. Fue incómodo, sentir como algo se abría paso por un lugar que nunca había sido usado para eso – Abre bien las piernas – me ordenó de nuevo.

Metía y sacaba su dedo, primero con suavidad, hasta que empezó a hundirlo hasta el nudillo. Su mano chocaba con mis nalgas y producía un sonido soez y sucio. Después de un buen rato, ya no se sentía tan mal, por lo que fácilmente me pudo meter otro dedo, los movía con agilidad dentro mío, hasta que tocó el punto exacto de mi centro de placer y solté un gemido prolongado.

-: Sí qué eres sensible – me dijo mientras se agachaba para lamer mi espalda baja – Estás tan estrecho, vamos relájate.

Yo jadeaba salvajemente, mientras sentía que la saliva se escurría de mi boca, esto era algo que jamás había sentido, pronto tuve otra dolorosa erección, dolorosa porque no la podía atender, pero lo cierto era que mi propio cuerpo ya no respondía a ningún pensamiento coherente. Se detuvo abruptamente y tuve que morderme el labio inferior para no resoplar frustrado. Lo vi abrir un cajón del escritorio y revolver hasta sacar un bote con un líquido transparente. Tomó su cachiporra, todo delante de mis ojos llorosos y lo untó con eso, al parecer algún tipo de lubricante. Mis ojos se abrieron a su máxima posibilidad, porque estaba cayendo en cuenta de lo que haría con eso.

Me apretó nuevamente la nuca para que no me moviera y estuvo un buen rato acariciando mi entrada con ese palo negro, luego empezó a empujar, lentamente pero con fuerza.

-: ¡Uuuggh!

-: Respira profundo y relájate… - esta vez me habló con más suavidad, yo miraba como podía su trabajado torso, lleno de gotitas de transpiración y creo que por primera vez agradecí a la vida que existiera el calor. La punta redondeada de esa cosa se abrió paso en mí, mientras Eren la giraba rítmicamente. No podía contener los gemidos que salían expulsados de mi garganta, uno tras otro.

Se entretuvo con esa tortura un buen rato, lo sacaba lentamente y luego lo volvía a meter un poco.

-: La vista aquí es magnífica – me dijo con la voz transfigurada por la lujuria – Tienes una entrada muy sensual – Dejo la cachiporra a un lado y me acarició metiendo un poco los dedos – No puedo creer que el vejestorio ése se estuviera comiendo un caramelo tan delicioso… que afortunado… - Me ruboricé de inmediato, porque las mejillas me ardían, luego lo sentí posicionarse tras de mi, su erección entre mis nalgas refregándose, se embardunó con la cosa transparente y pegó su boca a mi oído.

-: Eren… - me dijo con tono ronco y provocador – Apréndete bien mi nombre, Eren Jaeger…

Inspiré y me relajé, sabía que iría hasta el final, y lo cierto era que yo estaba de acuerdo.

-: Eren… - repetí con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban – Eren…

Sentí a su falo presionando, y se deslizo con asombrosa suavidad dentro de mí, muy despacio, mi cuerpo lo fue succionando por completo. Gruñí de satisfacción, se sentía increíblemente bien, no dolía, por lo visto ese desgraciado era jodidamente bueno para el sexo. Me acariciaba las caderas y la espalda baja y me enviaba constantes descargas eléctricas de placer, me removí inquieto.

-: Quería ser gentil, pero se ve que estás ansioso, muy bien, prepárate Levi, porque voy a follarte muy duro.

Y no mentía. Salía casi por completo, hasta su glande y luego empujaba hasta que se enterraba profundo en mí. Yo intentaba contener mis gritos, con algo de éxito, y parecía que los ruidos que salían de mi boca lo provocaban, porque incrementaba la velocidad. No recuerdo, realmente no puedo determinar cuánto tiempo me estuvo bombeando como un animal en celo, pero basta decir que me hizo venir dos veces para darse una idea. De a ratos levantaba alguna de mis piernas para tener mejor acceso, mientras mordisqueaba mi nuca, con seguridad me iba a llenar de marcas, pero yo no iba a contradecirlo.

Estaba encima de la mesa, de espaldas con las piernas abiertas para él, retorciéndome de gusto, cuando al fin resopló agotado y se arqueó mientras me llenaba con su semen. Yo apenas y si podía hablar. Salió con algo de brusquedad y manoteó unas servilletas del mismo cajón de antes. Me limpió el trasero como si yo fuera un crío. Luego con cuidado me sentó en la silla, comenzó a prender los botones de mi, ahora, arrugada camisa y me terminó de vestir. Luego hizo lo propio él mismo.

Agradecí internamente no haber desmayado. A decir por todo lo que había sucedido, aún me tiritaba el cuerpo. Finalmente sacó una pequeña llave y me sacó las esposas. Tenía las muñecas rojas y con seguridad quedarían esas marcas durante algunos días. ¿Pero qué puedo decir?, mi primera vez con el pervertido oficial Eren Jaeger, no podía haber sido mejor.

Delante de mis narices rompió el informe.

-: Espérame aquí – me dijo mientras salía del lugar, yo solo quería llegar a casa bañarme y dormir.

A los minutos regresó.

-: Ya se fue tu novio, estaba asustado, pero bueno… Te llevaré a tu casa.

Lo seguí con las piernas temblando y finalmente estuvimos en la patrulla yendo a mi casa. Cuando llegamos me bajé. Lo miré con curiosidad, a la luz del día sus ojos se tornaban un poco dorados, era en verdad un hombre muy apuesto.

-: Bien, adiós, oficial Eren – saludé con la voz ronca. El hombre me acercó un papel pequeño y blanco, así estaba escrito su número de celular.

-: Pórtate bien, Levi, o tendré que buscarte y castigarte de nuevo.

Le sonreí como un idiota y luego recobré un poco la compostura.

-: Definitivamente me portaré mal…

Ahora lo uniformes tienen otro efecto sobre mí, uno malo a decir verdad, puesto que todos hacen que me sienta atraído, pero hay uno en particular que me encanta, el de mi novio…

By Luna de Acero… Roja… como el culo de un mandril ;)


End file.
